


Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide teases Kaneki and something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

**Author's Note:**

> This took a turn that I didn’t expect it would take, but hey, watcha gonna do? Consider this a preview to Day 12. Teen and up cause I'm a little wimp and that part at the end.

“Kaneki! Kaneki! They came in the mail!” Hide exclaimed.

“What did?” Kaneki asked from the couch, flipping through his book.

“Our kigurumis!” 

Kaneki knitted his brows. When did they buy kigurumis? He shrugged. Hide must’ve made the purchase himself. He busied himself with his book.

“Here’s yours!” Hide tossed a kigurumi to Kaneki. 

Kaneki closed his book and picked up the kigurumi. He held it out in front of him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Why did you get me a cat one?” he asked.

“Hmm? Well you kinda act like a cat sometimes, so I thought it would suit you!” Hide smiled, pulling out his kigurumi. “And you also have a tail.”

“I do not!” Kaneki said. 

“Do too,” Hide countered. He bent over and tickled Kaneki’s kakuhou. Kaneki bristled, kagune sprouting. Hide dodged the swing of the kagune. “See?”

Kaneki blushed, willing his kagune to return. He clicked his tongue and sighed. 

“Which one did you get?” he asked.

Hide held his in front of him, a triumphant look on his face. “I got a dinosaur one! It was really hard to get, too. There are no more left on the market.”

“Really?” Kaneki said, encouraging his enthusiasm. “As expected of the amazing Hide.”

Kaneki saw Hide’s chest puff out. He giggled, returning to his book. 

“No, wait,” Hide said. “You gotta put it on!”

“Huh? But-”

“No buts,” Hide interrupted. “You’re putting it on.”

\---

“Is this really necessary?” 

Kaneki stood in his kigurumi, arms crossed. He had to admit, it was quite comfortable, but he wasn’t going to say that in front of Hide. Hide smiled at him. 

“Of course it is!” Hide stood in front of Kaneki in all his dinosaur glory. He put his hands on his hips and smirked. “You must be a grouchy neko-kun, huh?”

Kaneki growled. He felt tempted to take out his kagune, to pin him against the floor and wipe that smirk off his face. “Don’t test me.”

“Aww, come on. You know I didn’t mean it.” Hide pulled Kaneki’s hood down, cat ears sticking up. “How ‘bout saying ‘nya’?”

Kaneki snapped. He took out his kagune and pinned Hide to the floor. He straddled Hide, holding down his shoulders. 

“Nya,” he growled.

“W-Woah,” Hide stammered. 

“You do know that dinosaurs are extinct, right?” Kaneki purred, his lips brushing Hide’s ear. “Some were hit by meteors, others were eaten.”

Hide flinched, but stretched his neck to taunt Kaneki.

“Some fought back, though.” He bit Kaneki’s arm to spite him. 

Kaneki pulled his arm away. He sat up, still on Hide. “I kinda like you like this, without a smirk on your face.”

“Don’t get too used to it,” Hide replied. “Would you mind getting off? Or possibly putting your kagune away?”

Kaneki noticed that his kagune stilled had him pinned and he smirked. “No, not yet.”

“What do I have to do to get you off me?”

“Will you do anything?” Kaneki asked.

“You’re kinda heavy.”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“It’s a yes,” Hide said desperately. He jumped when Kaneki kissed him and unintentionally closed his eyes. 

Kaneki cupped Hide’s chin and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Hide shivered and a tiny moan escaped his throat. Kaneki pulled away, satisfied with the flustered look on Hide’s face. 

Kaneki got off of Hide and withdrew his kagune, a blush forming on his face. Hide stared up at him, speechless. 

“You said you’d do anything,” Kaneki shrugged. 

“I should say that more often.”


End file.
